


The Girlfriend Experience

by hobbitsdoitbetter



Series: Heart of Gold [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Molly Hooper, Pegging, Sequel, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sweet/Hot, Use Your Words, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, former sex worker Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsdoitbetter/pseuds/hobbitsdoitbetter
Summary: Molly Hooper comes home to find her boyfriend very eager to play... But is there more to Sherlock's eagerness than he's letting on? There's only one way to find out...Sequel to "The Boyfriend Experience." Written for Violet Jersey and originally published on tumblr.





	The Girlfriend Experience

_Disclaimer:_ This fanfiction is not written for profit and no infringement of copyright is intended. Not beta read so all mistakes are mine. This takes place in the same universe as my story, "The Boyfriend Experience," but you should be able to read this one on its own. It was commissioned by the lovely Violet Jersey- Enjoy her bounty and benevolence! ****

* * *

**THE GIRLFRIEND EXPERIENCE**

* * *

 

_ 221C Baker Street _

_ London  _

_ November 20th, 2017  _

Molly comes home to the scent of beeswax and honey, the warm glow of candlelight. 

The front room of Baker Street is covered in tea-lights, the fire blazing merrily in the grate. The lamps have been turned down low, the curtains pulled; Outside snow puffs and dashes across the sky, blanketing central London in white and making everything look like a Christmas card but inside, oh inside it’s warm. Cosy. Lovely. 

She immediately wonders what her boyfriend’s done, that he feels the need to butter her up this way. 

_ Considering that it’s Sherlock, it could be anything.  _

For while she may be very happy with their relationship, Sherlock still has a tendency to go… overboard sometimes, particularly when he feels he’s committed some sort of an aberration. His years as an escort have left him with some gaps in his experience, and being so used to solving every problem with shagging the problem-haver senseless have given him what might be termed enjoyable-but-less-than-helpful-coping mechanisms. It’s not all that surprising really: he went through a lot, and he’s only really coming out the other side of it now-  _ Of course, he sometimes overreacts to things.  _

Still, though she knows there could be trouble on the horizon, Molly smiles, opening her coat and pulling off the massive woolly scarf her new landlady made for her birthday before padding further into the flat, searching for her errant boyfriend. She sheds clothes as she goes, delighted with the warmth of the place-so different from her last flat- and also aware that one way or another, some hot, sweaty sex is probably in her future- 

_ Sherlock’s coping mechanisms have their good sides, after all.  _

She doesn’t find him though, and as she calls out and receives no answer, she feels a prick of worry. He’s been brooding for the last few days, a little lost now that his friend John’s finally gotten the lovely Rosamund to agree to move in with him. (They’re both currently ensconced in 221B, downstairs, and are probably shagging like rabbits at the mo). But whatever his emotional state, Sherlock doesn’t like change, and this has been a big one. John provided a massive amount of emotional support when he was getting out of the escort business, and when he was setting up his detective agency. His loss is felt all over, even if he’s only down the stairs- 

She’s just about to pull out her mobile phone and ring Sherlock when she hears a throat cleared behind her. 

She turns to see her boyfriend grinning at her from the door of their bedroom. 

_ He’s utterly, gloriously naked. He’s also utterly, gloriously hard.  _

Despite herself, Molly gulps. Stares. 

_ Her boyfriend is, she must admit, really rather… delicious.  _

With a slow, smouldering smile he crooks his finger to her, beckons her over. Molly saunters up to him, coming to a halt a hairsbreadth from him and gazing up into those glittering, sea-change eyes of his. He’s breathing rather heavily but then so is she; this close, she can feel his cock pressing insistently against her hip. 

“Something you want?” she inquires and he nods. Steps in closer to her.

He reaches down and places a single, chaste little kiss to her lips. Then to the underside of her jaw. Then to her clavicle. 

His tongue slides underneath the hem of her blouse to slick a trail of wetness along her skin, his big, warm hands cupping her breasts, and heat starts to pool in her belly. 

The look in his eyes tells her he’s guessed as much. 

“I was thinking of you all day,” he breathes out, smiling down on her. “I’ve been imagining fucking you on every surface in this flat, now that we finally have it to ourselves...”

And he mouths her nipples through her shirt, wetting the fabric. Molly makes a show of thinking about his words- “So you want to christen the place, eh?” He nods eagerly. “I don’t know, Sherlock,” she teases. “I’ve had a long, long day- Maybe I want to sleep? Or read? Or make some din-”

She’s interrupted in that thought by his promptly dropping to his knees, pulling open her trousers and pulling them and her knickers down. 

This is accomplished in one swift movement-  _ familiarity is a wonderful thing _ , Molly muses- his fingers splaying across the flesh of her arse to pull her more closely to him. Dig into her flesh. 

_ It feels divine.  _

With a wry smile Molly smiles at this, threading her fingers through his hair-  _ After all, she knows what’s coming next.  _ For he nuzzles into her mound, pressing little, sweet kisses against it and her belly. His tongue delves into her bellybutton and she gasps. Her stomach muscles tremble. 

As he does so he works her trousers and underwear down and off until they’re pooled at her feet. 

There’s a small side table beside the entrance to his bedroom; with a grin he sweeps the takeaway menus and doilies off it, picking her up and depositing her on it with a laugh before dropping back to his knees. Laughingly tugging off each of her socks, tossing them gleefully away before taking one ankle in each hand and then using them to pull her legs slowly, teasingly apart. At the sight of her pussy, plump and wet and ready for him, he licks his lips and grins up at her. Brings his head with slow, teasing deliberateness down, pressing a kiss to her ankle before sliding his tongue inside her and then swiping wetly against her clit. Suckling it. Teasing it. 

He blows gently against it and Molly smiles, tangling one hand in his hair again, the other reaching up to squeeze her breast.  

With a blissful sigh she shifts so that she’s nearer to the edge of the table- and to his mouth. She widens her thighs so that he can get better access as he goes to work on her in earnest, responding to her moans and tugs at his hair by deepening the movements of his tongue, allowing her to control her pleasure. It’s one of the side benefits of his former profession: he takes sexual direction well-  _ Really, really, pulse-racingly well-  _ And Molly always reaps the benefits- 

For within moments he has her gasping and thrusting against his mouth. She can feel his smile against the delicate skin of her thighs, can see the delight he takes at pleasing her every time she looks down into his eyes. There’s a hiss of pleasure, a sparking of it through her and then she comes, her nails scratching sharply at his scalp even as he continues to slip his tongue inside her, over and over and over again….

_ It feels so good she doesn’t want it to end.  _

By the time it’s ended he’s on his feet, arms wrapped tightly around her. She looks up at him and- as is their way- she kisses him passionately, pulling him close and pressing kisses to his throat and shoulders before pressing their foreheads gently together. Breathing in time with him. Showing him that he’s with her, not a client. That she loves what he just did to her, just as she loves him. Sherlock gives himself over to her, allowing her to deepen the kiss and lengthen it- “Missed you,” he murmurs against her mouth, “missed you so bloody much…”

“I’m here now,” she breathes, kissing him again. “And I missed you too, darling.” 

This time she steps onto his feet, bringing her body flush against his, and when he looks down at her, there’s so much warmth and affection in his gaze that it makes her stomach flip.  _ For all the drawbacks of dating Sherlock,  _ she thinks _ , nothing could possibly outweigh the joy that comes from his looking at her like  _ **_this_ ** _ …  _

“Bedroom?” she asks, and he nods eagerly. Threads their fingers together and pulls her gently through the door into the room beyond. This too is covered in tea-lights, the curtains drawn, soft music playing in the background on his phone. A selection of toys has been laid out across the bed, moving from small vibrators to large butt-plugs to even larger paddles and flails. 

_ There really is a lot of variety _ . 

“Trying to tell me something?” Molly jokes and he nods eagerly, pulling her close and kissing her again. He’s already starting to unbutton her wettened blouse. 

It falls to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her practical little sports bra. 

“What’s the use in having a boyfriend in the sex trade, if you can’t take advantage of his expertise?” he quips. 

Molly looks at him. “Are you telling me that nothing on that bed is from your own, private collection?” she asks cynically. “None of that is from yours, eh?” 

His grin is crooked. Wry. “Weeellll,” he allows, raking a hand through his ragged curls. “Maybe a couple of small things. Like the plugs. And the cock rings-”

Molly grins wickedly. “And the vibrators. And the dildoes. And the bondage gear.” They both laugh and she picks up a particularly large double-headed vibrator, holds it out to him. “I was not responsible for the purchase of this, Sherlock!” she says and again they laugh. He takes it from her and, keeping his eyes on her, slowly, slowly slides the veined, purple phallus over his lips before suckling it quickly between his lips and then offering it to her, like a lollypop. 

When she shakes her head he cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t you want to share?” he inquires innocently. 

Molly steps in close to him. Takes the dildo and runs it gently along his lips again before pushing it into his mouth. 

He responds by taking in more of it, hollowing his cheeks as he suckles it. 

The sight makes Molly swallow audibly. 

“Do you like that?” she asks softly and he nods. “Do you like having to suck that big juicy cock for me?” and he nods again. “Do you like getting it wet so I can stick it in your tight little hole and fuck you with it?” she asks and as she says this she pulls off her sports bra and tosses it. Presses him back onto the bed until she’s straddling him, the vibrator still in his mouth and his cock wrapped in her fingers. 

Without breaking eye-contact Molly kisses her way down his body until she reaches his prick. She licks her way along its length, smiling in bliss. He shudders and she grins up at him, taking him deeper into her mouth and beginning to suck. To work him. She tugs and caresses his balls as she does, making him whimper. Making him moan-  _ He’s so beautiful when he moans _ \- 

Sherlock pulls the vibrator out of his own mouth with a wicked-sounding pop, sliding it wetly along his torso and as he does Molly takes this opportunity to pick up a cock ring from among the collection of toys on the bed. She releases him with a wet-sounding pop of her own and, at his breathless nod, slides the cock-ring slickly onto him. It’s tight and snug, it fits him well. 

There’s a small battery at the base and at his second nod she flicks the switch, sets it buzzing against his prick and balls. He lets out a startled hiss of pleasure- “Oh, fuck,”- but before he can do anything else she’s taken the double-ended vibrator from him. Started working herself with it as she kneels on the bed. She slides the gently-buzzing head over her clit, getting herself wetter before spreading her thighs. Pushing it more fully inside her.

With a moan Sherlock kisses his way over her breasts, takes the toy from her. Laying her down and spreading her wide he pushes the vibrator right inside her, the thickness of it filling her up and making her cry out in pleasure- 

“So lovely,” he tells her, “You’re so beautiful, darling…” Holding eye-contact, he pushes the phallus further and further inside her with one hand, his other working his still-slicked cock, their mutual thrusting and grunting filling the room. Making the bedsprings creak. After a moment Molly forces herself to sit up however, pulls the vibrator out before gesturing to Sherlock to turn around her her. Get on all fours. 

“Are you ready for me?” she asks and he nods. Whimpers. 

_ He knows what’s coming next, they both do.  _

He huffs out a “fuck yes,” as he does so, tipping his arse up for her and letting her start to work him. To give him the pleasure he so desperately needs from her. With an impatient noise Molly sweeps the other toys off the bed with her arm, saving only a bottle of lube and opening it up. Pouring it liberally on his arse before applying it to her hands. 

It makes her skin shimmer in the dim light of the candles. 

The liquid slicks down across Sherlock’s skin, dripping wetly between his arse-cheeks. Along his thighs.  _ It makes him look gorgeously debauched, the effect doubles when he cranes his neck to look at her, his tongue sliding suggestively along his lips. _ For a moment she merely stares at him, enchanted with the gorgeous, wanton picture he makes. But then he whines impatiently and with careful fingers she works his anus open, turning off the double-headed dildo for a moment as she coaxes it inside him before switching it on again and grinning at the string of curse-words he lets out- 

By the time he’s swearing for her, Molly knows he’s completely given himself over to her.

_ As always when she realises this, she feels a rush of pleasure, and affection, that he would open himself up in that way to her. That he would _ **_trust_ ** _ her that much.  _

So with gentle movements she kisses along his shoulders. His neck and spine. She murmurs to him how gorgeous he’s being for her, how much she enjoys giving him what he needs. With a sigh he drops to his side, pulling her arm down to wrap around his chest. He presses their joined hands against his heart. The toy still inside him, Molly takes it in hand, holds it steady. Laying on her side she slowly lifts one leg, draping it over his hip, and then she carefully begins working the vibrator inside her again. 

_ It feels bloody divine.  _

The sensation is… unusual. Tender. Close. It’s slow going; she can’t thrust too hard or she might hurt Sherlock, and he has no traction. The only bit of control she has is therefore the grip she’s keeping on the vibrator, her hand between their bodies as Sherlock tugs his own cock to completion. _ It still feels like bliss _ . 

The toy buzzes and hisses, the sound of it mixing together with the slight creaking of the bedsprings and the whirring of the cock-ring. The feeling of being filled, however, and the knowledge of what they’re sharing together, is more than enough to make Molly gasp, and judging by the noises Sherlock’s making he feels the same. He keeps muttering her name raggedly, over and over again. He keeps tightening his grip on her fingers, murmuring that he loves her. 

They rock together, finding a gentle, teasing rhythm; soon Sherlock’s gasping however, tugging and grasping at his cock. Taking her free hand and wrapping it about his length, both their fingers caressing him into completion. There’s a hiss, a gasp. He shudders visibly and then he’s moaning, wetness staining both his fingers, and Molly’s- 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” he hisses. “Jesus I fucking love you, Molly Hooper…”

And then he’s coming. Shaking. It’s a paroxysm of pleasure and beauty. Eventually it fades and slowly, gently, he reaches around and grips the hand on the vibrator. Understanding, Molly stops moving and helps him pull it out from inside him, aware of how sensitive he always is when he’s come from anal play. When the toy is free he turns on his back. Looks at her. The silence stretches out; His eyes are bright and tender, jewel-like in the dark. 

“You’ve not gotten there,” he tells her and it’s not a question, but she nods anyway. Takes his fingers to her hands to her mouth and kisses the knuckles. 

“I’ll get there eventually,” she says softly and at that a glint comes to his eyes. 

They darken. 

With slow, almost predatory grace he moves so that he’s leaning over her. 

“Would you like a little help with that?” he asks, tone mock-conciliatory, and, knowing the look in his eye, Molly nods. Lays back. He’s started kissing and licking her all over, his nose and tongue nuzzling into every secret, pleasurable nook and cranny of her body. 

“Can’t leave my girlfriend wanting, now can I?” he adds solicitously. “She might up and run off with one of her other paramours, were I not to see to her needs…” 

Molly frowns- “Other paramours?”- but before she can say anything he’s taken off the cock ring. Tossed it aside. He hunts around through the pile of toys which Molly knocked off the bed and finds his handcuffs. Her favourite vibrator. 

With a slow, wicked smile he brings both up to Molly’s lips, has her kiss them in turn before taking her wrists and, one by one, securing them to the headboard. 

He keeps eye-contact as he does it, making sure that she’s on-board (she is). Once she’s secured he takes licks his way across her throat, bare nipples, her belly. With each lick he blows softly on her newly-wetted skin, sending goose-bumps rising on her flesh. 

The vibrator is small, it fits in the palm of his hand; with slow deliberation he sets it buzzing and then slides it all over her skin. Her wet nipples. The soft, wet vee in which her clit is nestled. The sensation is pleasant. Teasing. Fleeting. It makes Molly gasp and arch into his touch, her thighs twisting together as her arousal starts to build again. It doesn’t take much- His mouth suckling at her nipples as he slides the vibrator against her clit, his own fingers pushing inside her- One finger, then two and when he slides in a third she comes loudly, her entire body shuddering. Her thighs twisting sharply around his hands, her mouth open and panting and saying his name. There’s a twist of movement, a spatter of wetness against his hand as her own come spurts onto his flesh, the sight of it making him grin proudly. 

“Sherlock,” she hisses, “Oh fuck, sweetheart, of fuck that was good, Sherlock…”

And she lays there trembling. Watching him slowly lick a drop of her ejaculate from his fingertip before taking one of her dirty socks from the floor and wiping clean his hand. In the aftermath he turns off the toy and releases her. Lies down on his back and gathers her in against his chest. She comes easily, her ear to his heart, and as they curl together, the scent of sweat and sex and home around them, Molly slowly raises her head. Looks at him. 

His eyelids are heavy with sleep but he still raises his eyebrows in question. 

She knows they could leave this to morning, but something tells her she has to ask. 

She gestures to the toys. “Something you want to talk about, love?” she asks gently and at the words his cheeks flush. He looks away, biting his lip. Hands tightening on her. 

It’s classic Sherlock-ese for I Don’t Want To Talk About It.  _ But then- _

“Your ex is coming to London in a few weeks time, isn’t she?” he says carefully, his tone trying for disinterested and missing it entirely. 

Molly nods, not seeing where this is going. 

“Yeah, Bailey’s on a five week training gig in Oxford,” she says. “She’s going to be passing through London and she wanted to say hello-” She blinks, something coming together. “Oh,” she says, realisation hitting her. “ _ Oh _ .” 

She looks at her boyfriend. “Is that- Is that what this was all about, sweetheart?” He shrugs, not meeting her gaze, and as always happens with Sherlock she’s seized by a mix of exasperation and fondness. “Did you just shag me silly so that I wouldn’t run away with my ex-girlfriend?” she asks, her tone joking because she doesn’t really know what else to say to him. 

_ It’s not like either of them have experience with this.  _

Silently he nods. “Just… Just wanted to remind you what I was capable of,” he says, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Just wanted to, you know, show that I could- That you should-”

She takes his face in her hands and makes him look down at her.  _ She won’t have him doubting himself like this.  _

“William Scott Sherlock Holmes,” she says gravely. “Were you the sort of man who would only have sex, in the missionary position, with the lights off, I still wouldn’t leave you for anyone.”

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Really?”

His tone drips cynicism. 

“Really,” she says, pitching her own tone to match. “And while I love the stuff we do together, you do not have to perform random sex acts in order to keep my attention-” A horrible thought occurs to her. “I mean, did you even _ want _ to do any of that stuff we just did-?”

At that, he does look hurt. Hurt and a little panicked. 

“Of course I wanted to do that!” he says. “If I don’t want to do something I safeword out, you know that.” At her (still unconvinced) look he drops his gaze. Twines their fingers together. “I just… It’s good,” he says quietly. “With you. Between us. 

I don’t want to lose that.” He lets out a dark chuckle. “I have a history of losing things I care about.”

“You won’t lose me.” Slightly relieved, Molly kisses his lips. Then his forehead. Then his eyelids, before settling herself back on his chest. “I love you, Sherlock,” she tells him. “You don’t ever need to earn my attention, I assure you.” She looks at him cheekily. “Though if you want to shag me silly again later, you’re more than welcome to.”

“I know,” he says quietly, pressing a kiss to her hair… “I know that, love.”

And though it won’t be the last time he and Molly have a conversation like this, they’ll all go just as well in the end. 


End file.
